Wi-Fi hotspots are becoming ubiquitous, providing Internet access over wireless local area networks, using one or more routers that are connected to a link to an Internet service provider. Wi-Fi hotspots may be found in various public settings, e.g., restaurants, coffee shops, hotel lobbies, etc. A user may thus connect his or her client device to the Internet after the client device has been authenticated to the one or more routers thereat.